


Falling Asleep In Your Arms

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 spoilers, But I gave them to you anyways, Cas can't sleep unless he's with Dean, Cas is almost human, Fluff, He's got insomnia too, I know I wasn't asked for more destiel cuddles, M/M, Seriously it's pure tooth rotting fluff, They're cuddling in a big chair, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: Castiel is human.Well, almost. He still has a small amount of grace left, which can lead to a slightly easier life as a human. Other than the fact that his grace, well, it resists sleep. It doesn't think he needs it, since he should be fully recharged by now.Fortunately for Cas, he lives with a man who is more than happy to provide a place to sleep and gentle touches and comforts to send him there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, yes, I wrote another destiel cuddling one shot. I enjoy writing them, I've discovered. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them, though, so I won't keep you long. Enjoy!

It’s been like this for weeks now. 

Not that anyone’s complaining. 

It’s sweet and everyone smiles and keeps walking, or even sits and acts like nothing’s even remotely strange. 

Really, it’s not. 

“Took them long enough.” Sam mutters with a smile almost every time he sees them.

Sometimes it’s in the main room, as Dean has taken to sitting on the floor or a bigger chair to adjust. 

Sometimes it’s in Dean’s “Dean Cave,” especially when Dean thinks Cas could use some extra quiet. 

See, since Cas came back, he’s been low on power. Practically mojo-less, with a little bit of grace that really only heals wounds a little quicker and gives Cas some terrible insomnia, despite his need for sleep.

Sam thinks Cas’ grace is resisting sleep and more importantly, his impending humanity. It shouldn’t have too many negative effects, other than the sleep thing. Cas can get by perfectly fine on one meal a day and not have his stomach growl. 

Luckily for Cas, he’s found a place that helps him sleep quite well. 

Dean’s lap, he’s said on more than one occasion, is the most comfortable place he’s ever occupied, and if he didn’t have to, he’d never leave. 

Sometimes Dean will sit on the couch and Cas lays his head in Dean’s lap and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Dean’s lower stomach if he’s on his back, or his thigh if he’s on his stomach. 

Sometimes Cas will curl up in his lap, with his legs over Dean’s and his arms around Dean’s waist. He’ll rest his head against Dean’s chest or he’ll nuzzle his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Dean commented once, in a quiet, gentle tone, that Cas was probably touch starved. Cas replied, smiling and pressing a kiss into Dean’s neck, that yes, that was possible, but he was also tired. 

Dean always smiles and presses a kiss to Cas’ head, and then he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair. He almost always laughs when Cas wakes up, because “the sex hair got worse.” Cas simply smiles and rubs his eyes, because if sex hair is what it takes to get to listen to Dean Winchester laugh whenever he wakes up, then he’s happy to have messy hair. 

One day they are in the main room of the bunker, and Dean is sitting in the big chair next to the bookshelf, reading (he does that a lot more now that Cas is back).

And Cas, he walks in, rubbing his eyes and he stands in front of Dean, looking at him with a gentle look in red rimmed eyes. 

Dean holds out his book after bookmarking it, and Cas takes it, sets it on a side table, and plops into Dean’s lap. 

He’s curled up already, and his feet are pressed between Dean’s thigh and the arm of the chair. Dean smiles, and he makes eye contact with Cas, even if it is brief and fleeting. During that moment, he cups Cas’ cheek in his hand and offers a slightly larger smile, before leaning in and pressing his forehead to Cas’. Cas closes his eyes, before opening them and letting them meet Dean’s. 

Cas eventually pulls away, and accepts a kiss on the forehead from Dean, before he leans down, curling up further and resting his head against Dean’s chest. 

Dean runs his hand up and down Cas’ back, before running his hand all the way up into his hair, watching his fingers thread and weave through dark strands of hair. Cas, obviously hardly awake, gives a small hum of appreciation, before going quiet, and Dean knows he’s fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive my loves! Seriously though, this is one of my favorite things I’ve ever written for this fandom (there isn’t much to choose from), so of course I would love to write a second chapter! Enjoy!

Dean is more than happy to be a bed for Cas. It gives him some time to spend with him, and honestly he hasn’t a single problem with spending all the time in the world with Castiel. 

Unfortunately, however, it leads to some interesting(and sometimes fun, to be honest) conversations. Jack hasn’t noticed a single issue, really. He’ll come in and ask Dean whether Cas is okay or not and then leave. Dean thinks it’s because Jack assumes this has been happening forever, but Dean isn’t going to question the nonchalance.

Sam, however, can go one of two ways.

Sometimes he just smiles and keeps walking.

This is not one of those times.

Dean presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ head again. So sue him, he likes being able to at all. He’s going to appreciate it while he can. As Cas curls further into Dean’s chest, seemingly trying to make himself look smaller, Dean wraps his arms around him and holds him close. Protectively, almost, and it seems to put Cas at ease. 

Sam comes and sits at the big wooden table, putting his feet up on it and leaning back, looking at Dean with a smirk.

Dean sees him in a second, narrows his eyes, then mutters a “shut up” and shakes his head.

“I didn’t say anything.” Sam laughs softly, holding his hands up.

“You said it with your eyes.”

“You remember what that one school was called? The one with the play?” Sam pulls out his phone, still smirking a little. “I’m sure they’d love to hear about this. Especially that girl… Marie?”

“Sammy, put the phone down.” Dean raises his eyebrows, but his body doesn’t move. He keeps his voice quiet too, and really it only fuels Sam in the end.

“You’re so adorable.” Sam laughs, setting his phone on the table. “I’m pretty sure I just witnessed my big brother kissing someone on the forehead. It’s like I’m meeting a whole new man.”

“Alright, now you deserve it. Shut up. He hasn’t slept in days, dude. He deserves some rest.” Dean murmurs the last part, glancing down at Cas.

“Aw come on man, you know I’m just giving you shit.”

Dean rolls his eyes, settling further into his seat and adjusting Cas ever so slightly. Cas doesn’t respond with anything but a slight moan in protest and curling into Dean further.

“And you know he hasn’t slept in days how?”

“You just  _ have  _ to ask, don’t ya Sammy?”

“Of course.”

Dean shakes his head, gently rubbing his hand up and down Cas’ back as he stirs slightly.

“It’s sweet, you know.”

“Sweet? Seriously?” Dean makes a face. And yes, he knows that it might be aptly described as sweet. But hell if he’ll admit it.

“Yeah. And how you just come to expect it. How often do you do this anyways?”

“Like…” Dean’s tone drops, and he glances down, studying Cas’ peaceful features, “On a good week? Daily. When he really can’t sleep, every other day, or every three days.”

“And he sleeps in your room with you?”

Dean looks back up at him, narrowing his eyes. He’s about to say something, when,

“I don’t like sleeping at nighttime.” Cas’ eyes are still closed, but his mouth is moving, deep gravely tones falling out of chapped lips. “Watching over Dean is something I’ve been doing for twelve years. I’m not inclined to stop now. I can’t sleep at night anyways.” He curls up into Dean again, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest and kissing the hollow of his throat, before apparently attempting to drift off to sleep again. He struggles, and the boys stay quiet as he does, but eventually he’s sleeping again. Or at least halfway there.

Dean shrugs at Sam, mouthing, ‘And there you have it.’

Sam smiles slightly, tilting his chair back and taking a sip of a beer Dean hadn’t noticed Sam bring in.

Then again, he doesn’t notice much when Cas is with him. Not other than Cas, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please, let me know what you thought! And if you have requests, as always, I’m available on my tumblr(same URL there as my username here).

**Author's Note:**

> So, not much to say here, other than thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! And, I was thinking about writing a second chapter, where Cas is still asleep and someone (probably Sam) comes by to check on them. Let me know if you're interested and also what you thought of the first chapter!


End file.
